


On Strange(er) Tides

by G0thique



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thique/pseuds/G0thique
Summary: Captain Tony "Ironsides" Stark had but one enemy, one Captain Stephen Strange. Then, one day, Captain Strange proposed something no one was expecting.





	On Strange(er) Tides

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! My other fic, "Strange(er) Things than fiction" is currently on hiatus. I am not going to stop writing it, just that my internet is very fucked up right now, so currently it is on hiatus until I can write more of it. I'm lucky I got this up. Second chapter is coming along nicely, and will be up as soon as I can get it fully written. As always, feedback is appreciated!

 

Captain Tony “Ironsides” Stark was a renowned, filthy rich pirate. He was famous for his ruthlessness, as well as his mercy, charm, and compassion. But what he was most famous for was the fact that his ship, the ‘Iron Maiden’ was virtually unsinkable and no one could damage it no matter how many cannonballs they shot at it. And the other thing he was famous for was the fact that he was from Italian descent, in a time where the Italian and Spanish made poor sailors and pirates. Tony’s ship was a Ship-O-War galleon with 60 cannons, which everyone feared. It was black, with a bright red, thick stripe down the middle of both sides.

 

Instead of waving a traditional black flag like most pirate ships, The Iron Maiden hoisted a bright red flag. The ship was massive, about 200 feet and Tony had a crew of 250 including his son, Peter. Tony had found Peter among a burned down village that he and his crew were making sail for to help any survivors relocate. There, he found infant Peter, alone, and abandoned. He took him on board and after that expedition, he stayed at a little inn, in a small island in the Atlantic Ocean and raised Peter with the help of the inn keeper, Ms. Pepper Potts, until Peter was about 4 years old. Tony had a sword of finest quality made for his son’s size, and Peter always carried it with him, as well as his trusty sling shot. 

 

Peter was an adorable boy, with brown curly hair and always sparkling eyes, always ready for adventure, and always ready to help out wherever he could. He loved his Dad. Tony let Peter stay at the Inn with Ms. Potts, whom agreed and told Peter she was his aunt. Tony put Peter through school, (and pirate training by a personal friend, Captain James Rhodes.) Once Peter turned 15, he had completed his pirate training and was already done with school. A genius, they called him, and Tony couldn’t be more thrilled, for me was a genius himself. Peter excelled in his courses and finished years early as they were flown through by him with ease. 

 

So, at the age of 15, all but a man, Peter joined his father on his ship for his first expedition. Peter couldn’t be more thrilled. He was put up in the crows nest as a look out for the first week. It would get him adjusted to life at sea quickly, and the boy was godly at climbing the rigging anyway, so much so that the crew nicknamed him “Spider-boy”. Plus, Tony knew it would be an easy job for him, as no one dared attack The Iron Maiden unless they were absolutely mad and off their rocker. That was, until, Well...

 

“Sail Ho!” Peter shouted, pointing to a ship quickly closing in on them from the horizon. At the rate the ship was going, Tony guessed twenty Knots, they would approach the Iron Maiden in less than 4 glasses time. Tony started giving orders to prepare the ship for battle, using his spyglass to peer at the ship closing in on them. Tony grimaced at what he saw. The ship was painted a Navy Blue that in the sun, looked like a dark Royal Blue. Tony knew that ship... It was none other than The ‘Magic Witch’, a warship that almost equaled Tony’s own ship in size and canon. Captained only by one Stephen Strange. An odd man that Tony had met on more than one occasion. They were archenemies. Though Tony had started to feel a slight attraction to the man in recent years. He was, of course, gorgeous and had perfect facial hair. He wore a weird red cloak instead of a coat, too.

 

Captain Stephen Strange was a forcibly retired surgeon. He was a very famous surgeon capable of performing any surgery, no matter how hard it seemed. He had it all until, one day, he was going to a gala, and the horse that was carrying him in buggy got spooked by something, and the cart crashed, rolling down a hill. Stephen was flung every which way and that, until he finally landed... The cart debris and horse had somehow landed ontop of his hands, and crushed them. The doctors did what they could, but Stephen’s hands were never the same. He was ruined. Stephen spent what money he had to get any doctors they could to try and fix his hands. He spent months in therapy for them. Eventually his hands healed and he could do most things that weren’t too strenuous on his hands, but they shook horribly and were completely scarred. So he started wearing gloves on them. And then he disappeared. Some say he went to the mountains of Peru, others say he went to witches in the Caribbean. Only Stephen himself knew the truth. He had sailed oceans upon oceans with a merchant ship until he came to a place they told him was  Nepal. He wandered the streets for days until he found what he was looking for. A hidden place named Kamar-Taj. There, he spent years training as a Sorcerer. In those days, Witchcraft was illegal and most people weren’t even truly witches, just people making weird food. But Stephen was neither Witch nor cook, he knew the Mystic Arts like the back of his hand. He was, indeed, a Sorcerer. But no human would ever understand that. Which is why he gathered a crew trained in the mystic arts, and got a ship. They vowed to protect whomever they could with their talents, and maybe reap the rewards if any were offered. Which, they usually were. People feared the unknown, and when the unknown was feared, you either tried to kill it, or give it tribute. So here he was now, approaching his archenemy, Captain Tony Stark, or, as he liked to call him, Tiny Shark, as, he was much shorter than he, and was merely a shark in open waters to him. Nevertheless, they were bitter enemies. But Stephen decided to change all that today. Stephen had his crew hoist a white flag, so the Iron Maiden would know they meant no harm as they approached. 

 

Tony was absolutely confused. Was this a trick? He had his crew lower anchor and prepare to be boarded, but be ready in case of attack. Stephen’s ship closed in on Tony’s and planked. Stephen walked the board over to Tony’s ship. He towered over Tony and Tony looked up at him. “...Captain.” Tony said. “Captain.” Stephen gave a concise nod. “State your business.” Tony said, crossing his arms. 

“I wish to end this little rivalry of ours, Stark. As you and I both well know that two ships outpower one, and in an alliance we could accomplish so much. As, half of your goal is my entire goal, I feel we could stand to gain from it. What do you say?” Stephen asked. Tony looked astonished but eyed him. “...We shall speak in private. Come, we will go to my quarters. Rhodey! Watch the crew!” He called to his best friend and first mate, James Rhodes. He walked Stephen to his quarters and shut the door, taking a seat at the desk. “As much as I want to accept your offer, Strange, you can see why I am hesitant.” Tony said. “You know I am an abled Captain, Stark.” Stephen said. “Yes, I know. What bothers me is I know if I gave orders you would just disobey them if you still had command of a second ship.” Tony said. “So, what I am going to propose is you appoint a new captain of your crew and join mine.” Tony grinned. “To what end?” Stephen asked. “I will appoint you Co-Captain, but all orders from me are absolute in time of battle. I expect you to fight by my side. Any decisions outside of battle will be talked over between us and we will reach a decision together. I will also let you supervise our medical team. We have three doctors on board. Four, with you.” Tony nodded. Stephen thought about this and scratched his beard idly. “...Alright. But I want access to all maps and charts, as well as 10 shares of any treasure.” Tony thought about this and nodded, holding out his hand. “You’ve my word, Strange.” He said. They shook hands. 

 

Tony broke the news to his own crew while Stephen broke the news to his, and appointed a new captain for his ship, which sailed off once Stephen got back on board The Iron Maiden. Stephen looked at Tony and nodded. Peter peered out from behind Tony, looking up at Stephen. He gave a little wave. Stephen smiled a bit and waved back to him, and Peter swore he saw Stephen’s cloak wave to him, too.


End file.
